


Cascanueces [JinTae/ TaeJin]

by Deadmanokomura



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmanokomura/pseuds/Deadmanokomura
Summary: Taehyung es un estudiante de artes visuales muy amante de la belleza femenina. Un día todo su mundo se pone de cabeza luego de asistir a una presentación de ballet.Ahora Taehyung tendrá que afrontar sus sentimientos y luchara por conseguir conocer al bailarín de ballet que robó su corazón.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Kim Seokjin | Jin, Choi Soobin/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 8





	Cascanueces [JinTae/ TaeJin]

#  *01* 

Era un típico miércoles en la universidad, cerca de las 4pm con un sol en todo su esplendor. El cabello de Taehyung se veía aun mas brilloso y rubio de lo normal cuando los rayos de éste se posaban sobre él.

La clase de escultura había sido como siempre tediosa, Taehyung se sentía un poco exhausto luego de pasar casi 2 horas intentando que el pedazo de yeso en su mochila pareciera un colibrí.

Su profesor ya lo había reprendido varias veces por su falta de exactitud en sus trabajos previos, pero no era su culpa que sus manos fueran torpes en lo que respecta al moldeamiento 3D.

Tenía todas las manos blanquizcas y tierrosas, caminó hasta el baño de chicos y tomo un poco de jabón para lavarse el exceso de polvo de yeso.

Luego salió del edificio para tomar un poco de aire.

Justo afuera se encontraba una extensa zona verde donde usualmente los estudiantes se llenaban de inspiración.

Era un lugar con buena iluminación, una gran fuente renacentista, un montón de arbustos con claveles, rosas, amapolas, girasoles... En fin, era un lugar bastante lindo.

Se sentó en una banquita de madera debajo de la sombra de un viejo roble y saco de su mochila un termo con zumo de naranja.

Cerca de donde él se encontraba, había un grupo de chicas practicando una especie de coreografía animalistica. La mayoría de mujeres de su universidad tenían un toque femenino bastante marcado.

Para él dicho toque era un regalo, la belleza femenina lo inspiraba muy a menudo para realizar cuadros realistas y abstractos.

Su pasión era la pintura y el dibujo de todo tipo de técnica; al óleo, con acrílicos, acuarelas, gis pastel...

No pudo aguantar las ganas y sacó su libreta de dibujo personal. Cogió un Stabilo HB y comenzó a dibujar a grosso modo a dos de las chicas que se encontraban bailando. Una chica alta y curvilínea y otra pequeña, muy delgada. 

La primera hacia un split con las manos asemejando garras mientras la segunda bailaba a su alrededor como un gorila.

Unos minutos mas tarde término el dibujo, caracterizando a ambas chicas como los animales que éstas interpretaban. La alta tenia un vestido de plumas gris con unas uñas realmente picudas y un tocado de espinas.

La segunda tenía una especie de pijama café ladrillo con pelaje naranja. 

Una vez conforme con el resultado se levantó y guardo en su mochila la libreta. Aun tenía cerca de 40 minutos para que su clase de inglés empezará y decidió que comería un aperitivo. 

Para él era algo difícil encontrar comida agradable en la universidad ya que la mayoría de estudiantes eran veganos, vegetarianos o simplemente estaban en dietas exageradas, especialmente los estudiantes de danza y ballet cuyos edificios se encontraban aledaños a los de las carrera de artes visuales y plásticas.

Por lo general si tenia un poco mas de tiempo se dirigía a la cafetería donde comían los estudiantes de música con su amigo Hoseok, pero a esa hora del día el muchacho estaba en clase de violín.

Resignado fue a la zona de tiendas y se detuvo en un pequeño local color lila que tenia una especie de buffet con pequeños recipientes de metal llenos de ensaladas de todo tipo. Tomo una charola y un plato y luego con unas pinzas tomó un poco de vegetales al vapor, un pure de manzana y un plátano.

Finalmente la hora de su clase llegó y subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. El salón estaba aún con gente de la clase anterior por lo que tuvo que esperar unos minutos para entrar.

Se sentó en la tercera fila y colocó su mochila en la silla de al lado.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Que tal la clase de escultura?-

La voz provenía de un chico con cabello negro y lacio, ojos color avellana, y una sonrisa encantadora que dejaba ver un par de hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

\- ¡J-Hope!... Pues tú juzga- sacó su pedazo amorfo de yeso y lo mostró al joven una vez que éste se sentó a su lado.

\- Vaya... supongo que es bastante abstracto- dijo mirando con algo de admiración el trabajo.

\- Se supone que es un colibrí-

Hoseok estiró en una linea recta la boca y apretó los labios, luego le dio una palmadita al chico.

\- La escultura no es lo tuyo Tae-

\- Lo se...pero es una materia obligatoria para recibir mi título -

Su conversación se vio interumpida cuando su profesora entró en el salón. Era una mujer joven, como de 35 años y de ascendencia europea.

La clase continuo con normalidad, muchas veces ésta se limitaba a ver videos o escuchar audios en ingles para después traducirlos o interpretarlos. En ocasiones la profesora les pedía que entregaran un trabajo escrito relacionado con un tema de interés o aplicado a sus carreras. 

Aunque en cierto modo la clase era aburrida disfrutaba mucho cada minuto de ésta pues era la única materia que compartía con su mejor amigo.

Hoseok y Tae se conocían desde primer año de preparatoria, ambos eran malos en matemáticas, física y química. Desde ese entonces tenían muy claro que querían dedicarse a las artes.

El último año fueron juntos en la mayoría de asignaturas del área de artes y humanidades. J-Hope se decidió por estudiar la carrera de instrumentista y él la de artes visuales.

En un principio Taehyung escogería una universidad distinta pero al saber que Hoseok aplicaría para está decidió dar una vuelta por el campus y quedo enamorado de las instalaciones. 

Hora y media después terminó la clase de inglés, ambos chicos salieron del edificio y cruzaron por la universidad hasta llegar a la entrada principal.

A diez minutos del campus había una zona de departamentos. La mayoría, sino es que cada apartamento estaba ocupado por estudiantes. Era ahi donde ambos vivían.

Lo bueno de ese lugar era que tenían un alquiler muy accesible, todos respetaban la privacidad y el ambiente era calmado a pesar de que vivian varios músicos.

Había una cafetería muy cool a dos calles, mientras mostraras tu credencial de estudiante los precios de víveres eran ridículamente baratos. 

El apartamento de Taehyung se encontraba en el edificio 6 y el de Hoseok en el segundo. 

Una vez que se encontraron frente a la cafetería decidieron comer un ramyon picante, Agua mineral y unos cuantos snacks de gengibre.

Se sentaron en una mesa para 4 personas y comenzaron a hablar un poco.

\- Sabes, mi profesora de violín nos pidió que fuéramos a la presentación que darán los estudiantes de ballet el sábado por la tarde-

Taehyung sorbia con muchas ansias un pedazo larguísimo de fideo.

\- ¿En seguiog?... ¿Pog queg?- respondía con la boca llena

\- Van a presentar el Cascanueces-

\- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con el violín?- contestó luego de tragar toda su comida y beber un poco de agua

-¿Qué tiene? déjame pensar... ¡Pues tiene que ver en general con toda mi carrera!-

Hoseok se mostró algo ofendido por el tono tan indiferente de su mejor amigo 

\- El cascanueces es una de las más conocidas composiciones musicales del gran Piotr Ilich Chaikovski, ¡uno de los más famosos músicos de la historia!-

Taehyung comenzó a reír ante el entusiasmo puro de su sonriente amigo.

\- Vale, ahora entiendo. Míster Chaikovski te excita-

Taehyung puso una cara picara mientras mordía su labio.

El otro joven se limitó a rodar los ojos.

\- Como sea, me gustaría que vinieras conmigo-

\- ¿¡ Y desperdiciar mi fin de semana en la universidad?! Ni loco-

\- Vamos, un compañero de último año toca el piano en los ensayos y dice que hay muchas chicas muy muy lindas y delicadas-

Taehyung se vio tentado, quizá en esa puesta en escena podría encontrar una nueva y exquisita musa.

\- Esta bien, ire contigo maldito listillo -

Terminaron de comer y ambos fueron a sus respectivos departamentos.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, esté fanfic TaeJin lo publique originalmente en W4ttp@d.
> 
> ¡Sigue en emisión así que espero puedan acompañarme en ésta travesía :) !
> 
> Sí les es mas cómodo leer en la otra plataforma pueden encontrarme con el nombre de usuario @Deadmanokomura.
> 
> Por favor si les gusta mi trabajo compartanlo con mas gente!


End file.
